


Whipped Cream and Kitchen Counters

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could make up a really cute summary, but I’m gonna level with you, this is just KagaKuro kitchen counter sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream and Kitchen Counters

Kuroko was…in a mood. 

Not a bad one. Not in the slightest. Actually, even just admitting it to himself made him tinge pink for maybe a moment or two, but this mood was more…sexual in nature. This had happened before, and just like those times before, it just kind of…crept up on him, showing up without warning. He’d been watching his boyfriend one minute, and felt the dire urge to pounce on him in the next. After the urge hit, it was very hard to suppress, even if Kuroko was very good at controlling his emotions. 

He hadn’t really been aware of even _possessing_ this kind of side before he’d met Kagami-kun, not having felt this way about anyone before. Not to say that he hadn’t…erm… _experimented_ on his own before, just out of curiosity, but after he’d realized his feelings for his partner, and they’d both confessed, starting a more-than-friends sort of relationship together…Kuroko found himself seeing Kagami in a different light than before. Not only did at one point the realization that he was _very attractive_ hit him like a ton of bricks, but there were even times when he downright craved his touch, especially after their first time together. It’d been awkward and somewhat fumbling then, but very special, and Kuroko sometimes found himself…desiring that sort of thing all over again, and this moment was really no exception. 

Normally, when he was feeling like this, he’d downright just tell Kagami, mostly because being direct was the best route with him, but also because he liked to watch him sputter a bit before genuinely accepting and leading him off to bed. He was staying the night tonight, and he was sure this would work now, too, but Kagami was in the middle of making things for the bake sale that Seirin would be hosting tomorrow to raise money for new equipment in the gym. 

Their win at the Winter Cup last year had brought more money from the school into the club, but there were still limits, especially because their school was so new in general. Kuroko was sure that if they won the Inter High and the Winter Cup this year Seirin would be more than likely to put even more money into their club coffers but for now, after spending money on new uniforms, and budgeting out for travel and food expenses over the next year, their coach had realized they were going to need just a bit more to replace basketballs and to buy extra water bottles and towels. Even though Kiyoshi-senpai would be unable to play with them this year, a bake sale was actually his idea. Of course, coach loved the it, seeing it as not only a way for the club to gain more money but to promote the basketball team within the school. She’d tried to say she’d make something herself but their captain, as well as the rest of the team, did their best to reassure her that something like that wouldn’t be necessary. Just this once, that seemed to work and everyone could breathe a collective sigh of relief as she volunteered Kagami and Mitobe to do that work instead. 

At the moment, Kagami was diligently working on finishing up what looked to be strawberry tarts, getting them ready to be put into the refrigerator so he could retrieve them tomorrow. Kuroko wasn’t sure if he wanted to immediately interrupt this process with…well, a certain _request_ , so he wandered to their bedroom for the moment, retrieving the small tube of lubricant they often used, tucking it into his pocket (just in case, of course) before wandering into the kitchen to see if Kagami was done. 

Just as he entered, he saw Kagami placing the trays of sweets into the refrigerator, carefully closing the door with a sigh. He looked over and spotted Kuroko, looking a bit relieved that all the work was finally done, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think everything’s ready. I’m not great at baking or sweet stuff really, but those seemed to turn out okay.”

Kuroko hummed, almost certain Kagami was worried about nothing, but maybe he had a bit of a bias when it came to his cooking. Setting that thought aside, Kuroko’s eyes wandered over the kitchen for a moment before he spotted a can of whipped cream sitting on the kitchen counter. 

“Taiga-kun…did you forget something?” He asked, picking it up with a curious look and studying the label for a moment. 

“Oh, that. Yeah, I should probably put that back in the refrigerator.” Kagami said, moving over to him. “I was gonna put that on the tarts before I put them away but I’m afraid it’ll melt before tomorrow.” 

Kuroko hummed again, pulling off the protective top of the whipped cream can and reaching up, spraying a small blob onto Kagami’s cheek. Apparently he was also in a playful mood as well, who knew? Kagami looked at him in slight deadpanned disbelief for a moment. 

“Really?” He asked before swiping it off his cheek and licking it off his fingers in a way that brought Kuroko’s attention back to what he’d originally come into the kitchen for, heat starting rise in the pit of his stomach. He gave Kagami something a small, almost cheeky smile in reply.

There was maybe a beat’s worth of a pause before Kuroko felt strong arms wrap around his waist, hoisting him up onto the now clean kitchen counter. Now standing in front of him, Kagami took the can of whipped cream out of his hand, spraying a line of it along his neck before quickly setting it aside and pulling him close, licking up the column of his neck, licking up any trace of the whipped cream. 

Apparently he hadn’t been the only one in a mood. 

It felt like it happened in almost an instant, too quick for Kuroko to consciously react, but all the same his body responded with almost an automatic reflex, his legs wrapping around Kagami’s hips, tilting his head back with a breathy sigh as his boyfriend mouthed at his neck, hands almost immediately finding their way into red hair. This had not necessarily been _completely_ what he’d intended, as far as location anyway (and the whipped cream had been a total surprise), but he was more than content with going in this direction. 

“Taiga-kun has gotten very bold recently…” He stated, his voice breathy as the warmth of Kagami’s mouth continued to replace the initial cold of the whipped cream, causing goosebumps to spring up all over his skin. 

“You started it…” Kagami murmured against his neck, making his way back up to his lips before capturing them soundly with his own, causing Kuroko to drag a content breath through his nose, one hand still embedded in his hair the other one now wrapped around broad shoulders. Usually in situations like this, eventually one of them would suggest taking this back into the safety and comfort of Kagami’s bedroom, but this time Kuroko had to admit there was something a bit exciting of the thought of letting Kagami take him right here. They weren’t super adventurous when it came to things like this but…maybe this time…

“I did…no such thing.” Kuroko said between kisses, knowing deep down that this was actually kind of untrue, even if just a little. Kagami chuckled against his mouth and teasingly nibbled at his lower lip in response, and Kuroko’s hands wandered a bit lower, pulling at the ties to the apron he was wearing, tugging it loose, and with Kagami’s help, eventually getting it off of him and out of the way. Whether it was his own doing, or Kagami being incredibly bold, Kuroko decided that this was exactly what he wanted right now, and Kagami seemed to have absolutely no objections, despite their obvious banter. 

He gasped into the kiss when he felt Kagami starting to unbutton his shirt. He’d actually…forgotten to put on anything underneath after practice, so the slightly cooler air in the apartment immediately hit his skin as soon as all the buttons were undone. Warm hands contrasted with the air as Kagami held him close with one arm, the other running his hand over his side, their lips not parting even once in the entire time. Kagami only managed to pull back long enough to grab the can of whipped cream again, spraying another line over Kuroko’s chest making hip gasp at the continued contrast of hot and cold. 

Kuroko placed a hand behind him on the counter to steady himself, the other still fisted in red strands as Kagami moved to lap up the whipped cream over his skin. He wasn’t entirely sure he could hold back the moan that followed even if he wanted to, Kagami taking his time and going almost agonizingly slow, tongue tracing it’s own little invisible patterns over his skin as he worked his way up, eventually returning to gently biting at his neck, causing Kuroko to shiver against him, almost uncertain if he would be able to brace himself against the kitchen counter much longer. 

“Tetsuya…I want to…right here…” Kagami breathed against his neck. The thought was disjointed, but Kuroko was able to get the gist of what his light actually meant. Kagami’s arms returned around his waist, and Kuroko went from bracing himself to wrapping his arm around Kagami’s shoulders again, clinging to him for what felt like was dear life. 

“Yes…please. Right here.” He breathed in reply, tilting his head back to give Kagami better access. Kagami took advantage of this, sealing his mouth over his pulse and gently sucking, something that made Kuroko’s legs twitch in their place around his hips. He was in quite a dilemma right now because while he wanted both their cloths off right this second, he also didn’t want Kagami to _stop_. 

What a problem to have. 

His light seemed to echo that sentiment because he continued his attention on his neck, making Kuroko keen against him with another moan as he found the spot behind his ear that made his toes curl every single time that Kagami focused on it. Kuroko felt close to almost losing his mind by the time Kagami actually pulled back, leaning back on his elbows on the counter as Kagami started to undo his pants, slowly starting to pull them off, his boxers included. Kuroko canted his hips up the best he could to make this easier, when the lube that was in his pocket slipped out and hit the floor with a thud, causing Kagami to pause, leaning over to pick up.

He studied it in his hand for a moment before giving Kuroko a look, raising a forked eyebrow. “So you meant to start something, huh?” He teased breathily with a smirk. 

“Maybe,” Kuroko replied, swallowing and trying to catch his breath to speak. “But I admit the location and the circumstances weren’t necessarily planned.” 

Slightly embarrassing, but that was the truth. 

Kagami seemed to accept this, setting the tube down onto the counter next to him before returning to him, pulling both his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, both crumpling onto the tile of the kitchen floor, joining the apron Kagami had been wearing earlier. He pulled Kuroko back into his arms where he easily melted into them, allowing his light to continue to do as he pleased, a groaned “Taiga-kun” leaving his lips as he returned to covering his neck and exposed collar bone in little bites. Kagami was still in his clothes, but once again they were caught up in the little problem of not wanting to stop long enough to be rid of them. However, Kuroko felt himself maybe growing just a little more impatient this time. 

Kuroko gently tugged at Kagami’s hair, bringing his mouth up to his, biting his lower lip before murmuring against his mouth in a growl. “Taiga, you’re still wearing too much…”

Kagami silenced him with a brief, searingly hot kiss before eventually moving back, pulling his shirt off up over his head and tossing it away. Kuroko returned to propping himself up on his elbows just enough to watch him start to strip out of his pants, taking his boxers off with them, pushing them out of the way on the floor with his feet. Before Kuroko could register much else, however, Kagami was right back over him, kissing him as though being apart for those few seconds to remove his clothes were almost unbearable. Kuroko returned this sentiment, allowing Kagami to pull him closer, his legs returning around his hips, arms draping around his neck, pulling him down further. 

Hands, far too warm, wandered from his waist, one sliding up underneath the back of his now unbuttoned shirt to rest about his shoulder blade, the other moving to the small of his back, causing Kuroko to buck his hips almost eagerly against Kagami’s. They were both hard now, the motion causing their lengths to slide together in an almost, but not quite satisfying kind of way that made Kuroko sigh into their kiss. He wouldn’t last much longer with all of this teasing. As much as both he and Kagami enjoyed taking their time, impatience was winning out. 

It seemed as though Kagami was feeling the same way because before he could say anything to bring this impatience to his his attention, Kagami was already reaching out over the counter, blindly searching for the lube that he’d brought out with him. Kuroko tightened his hold around Kagami’s shoulders, breaking their kiss and watching as Kagami flicked the top of the lube open, bringing his other hand around to carefully apply a generous amount of the slick substance to his fingers before carefully closing it and setting it down again. 

They both shifted a bit, settling so that Kagami could reach between them, sliding his hand low between his legs to find his opening, gently stroking his fingers over it first. This caused Kuroko to jolt slightly, the lube still a bit cold, but it soon warmed between both their skin, and Kagami slowly started to press a digit into him. Kuroko sighed and clung to him a bit tighter. It was always maybe a bit uncomfortable at first, but he’d come to enjoy this part just as much as the other things they did. It was a necessity, but it was also part of the build up and he found himself relishing it every single time, even if it took a moment or two to grow used to the feeling all over again. 

A breathy, desperate kind of noise that Kuroko wasn’t even aware that he was capable of making left him with an exhale. Need and eagerness were soon resuming control and Kuroko clung to his light’s shoulders as he rolled his hips down the best he could in an attempt to get his finger in deeper, something Kagami only replied to with a smirk before leaning in and kissing him again, gently sucking is lower lip, another groan catching in Kuroko’s throat in response. 

He already wanted more. Of course, the best course of action with Kagami was to be direct about what he wanted, but all he could get out in that moment was a gasped, needy sounding “Taiga…” against his light’s lips. Kagami still somehow immediately understood his meaning, carefully pressing a second finger into him. Kuroko’s legs twitched again involuntarily as his body adjusted to the intrusion, Kagami slowly pressing both fingers into him now, taking his time and moving them carefully, something that was somehow equally frustrating and welcome at the same time. 

Kagami pulled back from their kiss, looking him in the eyes for a moment, before a smirk spread over his face that basically said to Kuroko that he’d just gotten an idea, and he was _just caught up enough_ in the moment to go through with it. Before Kuroko could gather the breath to ask him exactly what it was he was thinking, Kagami brought over his free hand, grabbing the can of whipped cream again and carefully spraying a line of whipped cream along the underside of his length before setting it aside. Kuroko gasped at the sudden cold, though it couldn’t have been nearly as cold as earlier when it’d been pulled from the refrigerator. However, Kuroko didn’t have time to think about much of anything, let alone that as Kagami leaned down, leaving Kuroko to grasp at the edge of the counter as he licked up the whipped cream, then took his cock completely into his mouth. 

Kuroko was almost _certain_ that Kagami’s neighbors had to have heard the moan that followed through the walls of his apartment. 

It was almost too much to take, but in a good sort of way. Kagami’s fingers were pressed into him deeply, his warm, wet mouth wrapped tightly around him, tongue slowly working around the tip of his arousal before taking him in deeply. The whole thing had Kuroko white-knuckling the counter underneath him as his head tipped back, his mind going blank as he stared at the ceiling. He felt like it was almost impossible to catch his breath right now, but that became even _more_ of a task as Kagami pressed his fingers in _just the right way_ that made him see stars and almost had him falling flat back against the counter. 

Kuroko had almost no idea where Kagami-kun had _learned_ this, but he made a very hazy mental note to make sure he thanked him properly for it when he got the chance. 

However, this couldn’t continue forever, no matter the fact that Kuroko was coming to the conclusion that he would have very much liked it to. His stamina was so much better than what it was when he’d even joined Seirin, but if this kept up, there’d be no way he could hold back any longer. He could already feel a familiar coiling feeling in his stomach, and he wasn’t ready for this to stop just yet. 

“Taiga….Taiga…” He breathed out weakly looking back down at him, unable to stop the words from coming out like a whine. “Stop…stop.” 

Immediately his light heeded him, fingers stilling as he pulled up to look at him with a concerned expression, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. “Are you okay?” He asked, just as out of breath as Kuroko was. “Did…did I do something wrong?” 

Kuroko shook his head and wrapped his arms back around his shoulders. “No…just…if we kept going that way…this would be over a lot sooner than either of us would like.” 

Kagami’s look of concern melted into a small smile. “I see…” He said, pulling his fingers from him gently, Kuroko moaning softly at the loss. “You ready, then?” 

Kuroko nodded, clinging close to him and scooting just a bit closer to the edge of the counter to punctuate the sentiment, since words were still hard to come by at this point. Kagami kissed him deeply in response before reaching for the lube again, clicking the top open and depositing more into his palm before setting it aside again, stroking it onto himself as he moved back between his legs, Kuroko holding him close. 

“Hold onto me…” Kagami murmured, and began to guide himself into him. Kuroko was already clinging pretty closely but he took his light’s instructions as a request to not let go as he felt Kagami’s arousal press into his opening. It was always so much bigger than his fingers, but he’d come to love this part too as Kagami slid in slowly, inch by inch. Kagami had buried his face into his neck, and Kuroko could almost _feel_ all the restraint he was having to muster up to not bury himself inside him in one swift movement. 

There was a pause after Kagami was completely inside him, Kagami lifting his head and kissing him deeply again. Kuroko carded his hands through his partner’s hair, knowing that this pause was to give him a moment to adjust, and honestly at this point it was welcome just due to how worked up he’d gotten moments earlier. Kuroko’s lips left Kagami’s, trailing down his jawline to his neck, earning him a deep groan that just encouraged him further. 

“Taiga…” Kuroko whispered against his pulse, lips brushing over his skin. “Move, please…”

Kagami almost immediately obeyed, but kept his movements slow, deliberate. Kuroko couldn’t help but give a satisfied sigh that melted into a moan, trying to rock his hips upward in order to get Kagami even deeper, even if the counter underneath him was being a slight hinderance in the process. Kagami’s hands moved to brace himself against the counter, and their movements started to become more desperate with the passing seconds, still syncing up in some kind of unheard rhythm that Kuroko was almost certain only belonged to them. 

He felt that familiar coiling in his stomach return, but this time Kuroko found himself unable to care about the fact that this probably meant he was coming closer and closer to just hanging by a thread. His hands moved down to clutch at Kagami’s back to steady himself, unaware that his nails were digging into his skin as his legs tightened around his partner’s hips. His head fell back and broken moans were about all he could manage as Kagami’s thrusts became faster and harder by just the right amount, pressing into that sweet spot inside him that almost made him lose control just moments before. 

He barely registered Kagami lifting a hand from the counter and reaching between them until that hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with each thrust. Once again he was at a level of this almost being _too_ good, _too much_ to handle. That didn’t stop him from trying to continue to match his light’s pace, the both of them moving urgently against each other, but more and more Kuroko was hanging by a thread.

That thread didn’t fully snap until the moment he threw his head back and Kagami took full advantage of his exposed neck, leaning in and biting down with just the right amount of pressure that caused his vision to white out, all of his senses overtaken with release as he felt his body grasp frantically around Kagami, who moments later pressed into him as deeply as he could go and then stilled with a shuddering sort of moan.

There was a pause as his vision started to slowly return to normal, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing filling the kitchen. Kagami lifted his head first, looking at him with a sort of dazed but satisfied expression. Kuroko returned his gaze, reaching up again and gently sliding a hand through his hair in an affectionate kind of way as they both attempted to catch their breath, watching as Kagami closed his eyes for a moment and nuzzled into his touch.

“Wow…” Kagami finally breathed, seeming to have recovered just enough to speak. 

“I believe…that’s my line…” Kuroko panted back, and Kagami chuckled. Kuroko watched as Kagami lazily reached over and grabbed some paper towels, beginning the process of cleaning up. He pulled from him, causing Kuroko to sigh, leaning back on his elbows again to give Kagami better room to clean them both up. His head lolled to the side a bit, still a bit dazed and now a bit tired when he caught sight of the can of whipped cream again.

“Ah…um…will there be enough…?”

Kagami blinked, looking as though he was unsure of what Kuroko was talking about before it clicked and he shook his head. “It’s fine. There’s another can in the refrigerator. Besides…I feel like it’d be…kinda wrong to use that one for the stuff for the bake sale now…” 

That had earned a breathless chuckle. Well, now that Kagami pointed it out…

Kuroko was fairly certain that if they weren’t already a little flushed and glowing from what they’d just done, they both would have been blushing right about then. 

Instead, Kagami moved to toss out the paper towels, then returned to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him in a loving, warm sort of way that always made Kuroko’s insides flutter in an odd but extremely pleasant sort of way. When the kiss broke, Kagami nuzzled at his jawline and Kuroko sighed, clinging to him once more, absolutely content. 

Another moment of them holding each other tight, and just enjoying being close passed before Kuroko got an idea, tilting his head and speaking in a soft low tone into Kagami’s ear. 

“I think if you take me to bed we can use the rest of this one up then, can’t we?” 

There was a pause and Kagami lifted his head to give him a considering look before scooping him up in his arms, carrying him off, making sure to grab the can of whipped cream and the lube on the way over. 

As they made their way to Kagami’s bedroom, Kuroko found himself being thankful that he didn’t _always_ have to be direct with Kagami. 

He understood him either way.


End file.
